without words
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: nick is quiet but every girl loves him. then the girl that never seems to show her talent and nick find each other.


Without words

Miley: (walks into school)

Nick: (at his locker)

Bridget: hi nick! 9smiles)

Nick: (leaves)

Bridget: (sighs dreamily) he's gorgeous.

With miley

Miley: (walks over to selena and demi)

Selena: hi, hi!

Demi: hey.

Miley: (laughs)

Selena: what?

Miley: I love you guys.

Demi: well that was random.

Miley: it's just selena, you are so cheery and perky, and then demi, you are so mellow and calm, two way different people, but best friends.

Selena: (giggles) ya that is funny!

Demi: I guess. (Shuts her locker)

Selena: but it was funny.

Demi: yup!

Later

Miley: (sits down)

Nick: (walks in)

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: (sits down)

After class

Selena: you are so lucky!

Demi: not this again.

Selena: sorry…

Miley: well he doesn't talk.

Selena: because he's shy!

Miley: right.

In class with nick

Nick: (looking at his notebook)

Mandy: (throws a piece of paper at his head)

Nick: (ignores it)

Mandy: (whispers) nick!

Nick: (doesn't pay attention to her)

Mandy: (sighs) I love you…

Nick: (rolls his eyes)

At lunch

Nick: (sitting at his table and playing with his food)

Joe: eating that? (Points to his cake)

Nick: (shakes his head)  
Joe: sweet! 9takes it)

Kevin: seriously?

Joe: what?

Kevin: do you ever stop eating?

Joe: no!

Kevin: 9looks at nick) and why don't you eat?  
Nick: never hungry (stands up and leaves)

Joe: where do you think he goes at lunch?

Kevin: I don't know.

With nick

Nick: (playing the piano)

With miley

Miley: (sits down)

Selena: where is he?

Miley: nick?

Selena: ya.

Miley: how would I know?

Selena: 9sighs)

With Joe

Joe; (eating his cake)

Kevin: (looks at him in disgust)

Joe: (looks at him) what?

Bridget: (walks up)

Joe: (sighs) what do you want?

Bridget: get him to go out with me

Joe: we can't.

Kevin: nick is, different, a very determined guy.

Bridget: (confused) what is that supposed to mean?

Kevin: he's not going go astray from his decision.

Bridget: and what's that?

Kevin: that nick wants to find the right girl at the right time. He wants someone he wants, not what she wants, ok? So if he decides he likes you, he'll come after you, for now he hasn't really been looking, but he will and for now just wait.

Bridget: I don't care what his "decision" is! Get him to go out with me by 2 weeks or else. (Walks away)

Joe: I think we should do it.

Kevin: no!

Joe: she said "or else" scary!

Kevin: so? Nick doesn't like her, you heard what he had said before, he's searching for the right girl. He'll find someone.

Joe: (sighs) kay…

With miley

Miley: (walking down the hall)

Nick: (walking along side her but on the other side)

Miley: (looks at her feet)

Nick: (opens his locker)

Miley: (opens her locker)

Selena: (watching with demi)

Demi: hmmm….

Selena: what?

Demi: did you see that?

Selena: see what?

Demi: (sighs) what just happened!

Selena: (sighs dreamily) nick opening his locker?

Demi: yes but did you see miley too?

Selena: nope.

Demi: (rolls her eyes) you are pathetic.

Selena: what?

Demi: 9walks up to miley) hey.

Miley: hey.

Selena: (staring at nick)

Demi: (slaps the back of her head)

Selena: ow!!

Nick: (looks at them)

Selena: (stops and smiles)

Nick: (looks away and leaves)

Selena: he's gorgeous.

Demi: shut up.

Selena: I can't.

Miley: (sighs)

Selena: what?

Miley: it's just how much you are obsessed with him!

Selena: I don't get how you guys don't like him at all!

Miley: he's just pretending, acting like some kind of shy boy, just to get attention.

Selena: he's not that kind of person.

Miley: right.

Selena: seriously!

Demi: whatever you say sel.

Selena: ugh!

Miley, demi: (laugh)

After school with nick

Nick: (sitting on his bed playing his guitar)

Joe: (sits next to him) so….

Nick: no.

Joe: what?

Nick: I'm not going to date Bridget.

Joe: how did you know-?

Nick: because I'm smart.

Joe: oh, well I know you want to wait, but she said or else!

Nick: duh Joe, Bridget isn't going to do anything. So don't worry!

Joe; kay! (Walks off)

Nick: (slightly smiles)

With miley

Miley: (walks inside)

Billy: don't ever say that!

Tish: well I'm not the one spending all this money on beer!!!

Miley: (tears form and sees Noah on the stairs holding the railing looking at her mom and dad fighting)

Noah: (looks at her crying)

Miley: (grabs her and carries her into her room)

Noah: miley… why are they fighting again?

Miley: sshh, it's going to be ok Noah bear.

Next day

Miley: (walks into school)

Demi: hey.

Miley: hey.

Selena: (runs up) hey, hey!

Miley: hi?

Demi: what's up with you always saying your greetings twice?

Selena: I don't know!

Demi: well stop, it's weird.

Selena; not really.

Demi: yes really.

At lunch

Miley: (still sad about last night)

Demi: you ok?

Selena: ya.

Miley: just not hungry. (Pushes her tray away and walks out of the lunch room)

With nick

Nick: I'm not hungry. (Walks out of the lunch room)

With miley

Miley: (playing the piano in the music room) these 4 walls, they whisper to me, they know a secret I knew they could not keep…

Nick: (standing by the door) wrong key.

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: 9sits next to her and plays a key) that one.

Miley: (smiles) thanks…

Nick: anytime.

Miley: (starts playing again)

Nick: (listens and smiles)]

Bridget: (watching and gets mad)

Later

Miley: (walks inside)

Noah: (standing on the stairs with her backpack on)

Miley: where are you going?

Noah: I was supposed to be sleeping over at Gracies; mommy said she would take me.

Miley: I'll take you. (Takes her hand and leaves with her)

Afterward

Miley: (in her room)

Billy: don't talk to me that way!

Tish: I wouldn't have to! But you spend your day at the bar!

Billy: well I'm sorry!

Tish: you should be!

Miley: (starts crying) stop it!

Tish: (yelling at Billy)

Billy: (yelling at Tish)

Miley: (hits the door) stop it!!! Please stop it!!!! (Slides down the door) just stop it…

A week later

Miley: (sits at the piano just looking at the keys then her fingers lightly touch the keys but doesn't play them)

Nick: (watching at the door)

Miley: (tears form)

Nick: (confused)

Miley: (stands back up and walk out the back way)

Nick: (really confused)

At lunch

Nick: (doesn't see miley)

Bridget: hi Nicky!

Nick: 9ignores her)

Joe; leave him alone Bridget.

Bridget: (mad and just walks away)

Nick: (gets up and leaves)

With miley

Miley: (sitting outside playing with the grass)

Nick: (opens the door and sees her)

Miley: (thinking of everything that has been going on)

Nick: (just looking at her)

Miley: (sings in a whisper) daughter to father, daughter to father, I am broken, but I am hoping, daughter to father, daughter to father, I am crying, a part of me's dying, and these are, these are, the confessions of a broken heart… (Stops)

Nick: (comes and sits next to her)

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: that was beautiful.

Miley: (looks down) I guess…

Nick: what was it about?

Miley: (tears form and her voice start to crack) not knowing my dad too well…

Nick: (puts his arm around her)

Miley: (just sits there) I wish I knew him… when I was younger, every night I would wait for him to come home and say goodnight to me. But I always ended up falling asleep, and when I woke up, I never saw him.

Nick: it's ok…

Miley: (smiles) thanks…

Later

Miley: (walking home)

Noah: (runs outside the house)

Miley: (runs up to her)

Noah: (crying)

Miley: what's the matter?

Noah: they are throwing things!!!

Miley: (hugs her) sshh. (Tears form) it's ok. (Whispers) I'm going to take you to Gracies ok?

Noah: (nods)

Afterwards

Miley: 9walking home)

Nick: (sees her)

Miley: (just stops and breaks down crying)

Nick: (runs out and hugs her)

Miley: (holds onto him)

Nick: (rubs her back)

Miley: (crying into his shoulder)

Nick: (starts singing to calm her) you don't know what it's like till it's gone, and you don't know what it's like to feel so low, and every time you smile you laugh, you glow, you don't even know…

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: (kisses her)

Miley: (kisses back)

Nick: (pulls away and strokes her hair)

Miley: (looks at him)

Lunch the next day

Demi: ok where have you been?

Miley; what?

Demi: you have been like gone!

Miley: sorry.

Selena: it's like we haven't seen you.

Miley: just some things going on.

Nick: (passes her and gives her a note)

Miley: (opens it)

Note

Meet me in the music room.

Miley: (smiles)

Selena: what was that?

Miley; nothing.

Demi: miley…

Miley: I'll explain everything later.

Demi: have fun.

Miley: ok. (Leaves)

In the music room

Nick: (playing some keys)

Miley: (sits next to him)

Nick: (smiles)

Nick: (smiles too)

Miley: (plays a key)

Nick: starts from that key and just starts playing)

Miley: (lays her head on his shoulder while he's playing)

Nick: (smiles)

That night

Miley: (hugging her pillow thinking of nick)

With nick

Nick: (strumming his guitar and thinking of miley)

At school

Miley: (looks up from her notes)

Nick: (looks at her and smiles)

Miley: (blushes and looks down)

Nick: (smiles bigger)

Later that night

Miley: (sitting on the staircase)

Tish: (yelling) you know what?! I'm sick and tired of this!!!!

Billy: so am i!

Tish: I don't care whether or not you get drunk! I don't care if you spend YOUR money!! But you are never spending mine!!!!

Billy: fine!!!!

Tish: it's over, we are done.

Billy: what?

Tish: I'm getting a divorce with you.

Billy: no, Tish.

Tish: no, Billy, it's too late for that, I'm taking my children away from a drunken addict and I'm never letting you near them!

Billy: you cannot do that!!!!!!

Tish: yes I can!!!!!! (Grabs the divorce papers) all filled out.

Miley: (can't believe what she is hearing and runs upstairs grabs her cell phone and dials nicks number)

With nick

Nick: (answers) hello

Miley: (crying)

Nick: miley.

Miley: they are splitting nick, they are…

Nick: sshh.

Miley: please, just stay on the line with me…

Nick: I'll stay on till daytime.

Miley: (just starts crying her eyes out)

Nick: (just listens)

An hour later

Miley: (still on the line but isn't talking)

Nick: (doing the same)

Next day

Nick: (walks into school)

Miley: (sees him and hurries and runs and gives him a hug)

Nick: (hugs her tightly)

Joe, Kevin: (watching)

Joe: you were right; he would find the right girl.

Kevin: I'm always right.

Selena: that's cute.

Demi: ya…

Mandy: (mad) ugh.

Bridget: I know…

Miley: (let's go)

Nick: (puts his hand on her cheek)

Miley: (hold his hand to her cheek)

Nick: (kisses her)

Selena: aw!

Demi: shut up!

Before class

Nick: (hugs her and kisses her forehead)

Miley: (closes her eyes)

Nick: (whispers in her ear) it's going to be ok.

Miley: (nods and walks into class)

Nick: (assuring smile and walks to his class)

At lunch

Bridget: (about to walk up to nick)

Joe, Kevin: (stands in front of her)

Joe; what do you think you are doing?

Bridget; miley doesn't deserve him; she's too of a… loser.

Kevin: she makes nick happy, if you were with him, you'd just make him-

Joe: want to throw up, that's what you want to make me do.

Bridget: ugh!!! (Stomps off)

With demi and selena

Mandy: (about to walk up to miley)

Selena, demi: (stand in front of her)

Demi: what are you doing?

Mandy: going to talk to miley.

Selena: I don't think so miss "I'm so cool"

Mandy: (gives her the eye) miley shouldn't be with nick.

Demi: yes she should be.

Mandy: no they shouldn't!

Selena: Mandy, just leave here, obviously nick chose miley for a reason,

Demi: she's prettier, smarter, nicer, and she is so much better at singing then you are.

Mandy: ugh! (Stomps off)

Selena, demi: (high 5's)

After school with Niley

Nick: (laying on his bed and his arm around miley)

Miley: (her head on his shoulder)

Nick: (humming when you look me in the eyes)

Miley: (wipes a tear)

Nick: (strokes her hair)

Miley: (plays with his fingers)

Nick: it's ok…

Miley: I know.

Nick: (kisses her)

Miley: (pulls away and closes her eyes)

Nick: (kisses her forehead)

Miley: (falls asleep)

The end


End file.
